custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Jared
This is the 5th season of the Jared & Friends TV series, which takes place right after the finale of the previous season and the crossover special When Worlds Collide, which serves as the premiere for this season, still following the format of the previous seasons, and this will be the case for any more future seasons. Episodes # Reboot for Robinson! (Season Premiere/2018 New Years Special) - Connected with the Season 4 finale, this chornichles Jared's New Year's Eve celebration with his friends and family # Jared, Masun, & Friends: When Worlds Collide - A crossover with Masun & Friends, Jared and his teams get stuck in Masun's world, and the two teams have to join forces and find a universal doorway that will help Jared's gang go home while dodging the evil plans of Wicked, Harley, Masun's evil double and a newly resurrected Evil Jared, risen from a magic potion spell conjured by the witches # Animation Station! # Evil Emse: A Degrassi Dilemma - Motherboard portals to the dream team to Toronto to help the Degrassi kids as they try to deal with bad girl, Esme Song, after her little breakout from prom, which has escalated to her having a mental breakdown that blinds her into being an psycho power-hungry witch, thanks to the evil magic spells of Wicked! ''' # Dodgeball Dynamos! # Be My Baby Tonight/Jared and the Jump Off - '''Jared's advice gets him into hot water when he gets word that girls his age are on "you-know-what" (will explain the actual episode) and people start to get annoyed by his "bossiness" as Jared's moral advice is put to the test when it drives away people and he soon is reminded abut what doing the right thing is all about. This was meant to show the moral and maturing growth in Jared, while he still has fragments of his original cheeky personality and how much he cares for everyone around him, his family and friends/allies # A Disaster for Dabic! (aka Jovana Rides Again) # Ready for Semi (aka A Supertastic Semi-Formal!) - Join Jared, Barney, Ben, Hayden, and the rest of the team in another super-duper, mega musical adventure as they get ready for the big semi-formal dance and with a holiday off the scool day, there's plenty of time to get ready and the dance is worth the wait # The Copter that Ran Away - Owen and Brooklyn learn a lesson in friendship and true love after their good friend Herky runs away after overhearing something that Owen says and misinterpreting it # Love Potion #10 - Jared's old love potion causes all sorts of havoc for him and his buddies on the day of Nicola's sister, Bianca comes to visit town # Jared's Vivacious Valentine's Day - Jared narrates his Valentines Day (of 2018) run-ins and escapades with all his friends and love interests, as well as some surprises! ' # Jared, Digit, and the Ugly! # An Adolescent's Tale - '''After the school grouch, David, snaps at Jared and emotionally crushes him, Jared feels worthless and out of hope, but it's thanks to all his friends and family and a special story that helps remind Jared how special he is to everyone and God and how much they love him. ' # Spring Breakers! - '''The Imagination Posse have all sorts of adventures going up to Barney's old cottage for March Break, and Wicked and Harley return and wreak all sorts of havoc for them, once again #Back to the Conference! - A sequel to Conference Catastrophe, this episode is meant to shed some light on Jared and Natalia's current relationship from the one-year gap and since their break-up and remind them of their friendship that they have had for years. ''' #Barney's Perfectly Purple Birthday Bash! - '''It's March 26th, which can only mean one thing: It's Barney the Dinosaur's birthday and he's turning 3 Dino Years Old (300M years in human years) and Jared Robinson and the rest of his buddies get together to throw a mega surprise party for him (in honor of his birthday AND his 30th anniversary) #Car Trouble - Jordan Somani's car runs into trouble when the tires wear out and he can't fix it, so Barney decides to take the gang to his good friend, Pop Wheely to help fix it #The Arrival of Alexandra Chaves - Jared gets word that Alexandra Chaves is arriving home to Kitchener and he is over the moon (because she is his secret celebrity crush, but he won't admit it). When traveling through portals, he lands at the dance studio where he finds Madison and Kyrsten and finally meets Alexandra Chaves. At first, in natural socially awkward fashion for Jared, he surely gets a little shy around her, but of course, she soon warms up to his shy, but warm nature and with the help of Barney, joins in a few of his favorite dancing songs. #Legend of the Lost Treasure - Jared finds an old treasure map in one of his comic books and now the gang race against time as they are on the hunt for the treasure against Evil Captain Phlynn and his new girlfriend, Evil Pirate MC. This adventure tests Jared and MC's friendship and they have to trust each other, even when it's not easy #Driver Jared - Jared is sad that he's almost 17 and he hasn't got his licence, but he soon learns a lesson that it's okay to be a late-bloomer and that he will get it in time #A Music Man's Romance - Riff gets into a major pickle as his relationship with Chantel is tested, thanks to her real boyfriend, Josh, who seems to have taken a dislike to Riff (for obvious reasons for dating Chantel for the past couple of years) and Jared, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the rest of the team help him solve the problem #Welcome to Barney's House - It's a very special day for Jared and the team: Barney has invited them to the special house where he lives for a Supertastically Super-Dee-Duper Slumber Party Sleepover of Fun, where he shows all the special renovations he has made but Wicked is determined to witch up the party by creating some crazy chaos in the air #Beach Day! - Jared is bored and lonely on a PD day holiday at home and he and Barney use their imaginations and head over to the beach, where they bump into Adri, Alycia, and lots more friends! #Magical Musical Make-Believe Prom! #The Good the Bad & The Alycia - Jared's feelings for Alycia Helliwell and their friendship become tested are tested and a two-part story arc. In this episode, when Jared finds out that Alycia and Ian are dating, his feelings go here and there, from happy, mad, silly, sad and Barney and the others hold an intervention and learn all about their emotions and how to get in touch with them and how to control them. But this serves as a prelude to what to expect next....... #Shadows of Truth - (aka The Good the Bad & The Alycia, Part 2): Right after the previous episode, Jared drinks a potion mixed with his morning orange juice, which makes him go under a strange hypnotic spell (thanks to Wicked of course), that evokes his unintentional jealously of Ian and Alycia's relationship, which makes his uncontrollable feelings for Alycia reach a boiling point and it transforms him into Dark Jared, and the gang have to work together to save him! #First Day of Summer Vacation - School is out and now it's summer vacation and Jared is lonely and sad and longs for an adventure, so he tries using imagination with help from Barney, of course and is soon reminded that imagination is for anyone, no matter how old you are, as they venture to places from the wild west to the moon (as well as learning make-believe friends, like Barney, are FOREVER). This serves as a prelude to the many imaginary adventures ahead. ''' #Jared's Birthday Bash #Canada Day Escapades! # Just Us Buds (Season Finale) - '''Jared gets upset when Alycia is mad at him for being a little too clingy and sometimes invading her personal space. Barney reminds her that Jared isn't a bad guy, he just has trouble interacting with people and this rises a discussion about behavior and social skills Home Videos in this Season # Happy, Mad, Silly Sad: The Feelings We Feel! - Join Jared, Barney, Alycia, and the rest of their Dream Team buddies as they learn healthy and creative ways to handle their emotions everyday as well as strengthen and maintain the relationships they have with others # Legend of the Lost Treasure - Jared finds an old treasure map in one of his comic books and now the gang race against time as they are on the hunt for the treasure against Evil Captain Phlynn and his new girlfriend, Lady MC. This adventure tests Jared and MC's friendship and they have to trust each other, even when it's not easy. The gang soon learn that there's no greater prize than the power of friendship! Trivia/Notes * This continues the story format from Season 4 (e.g. more character driven adventures, getting deeper into Jared's ASD and life, as well as the other characters' personal lives and relationships with others in the group, more character development on more characters, etc.) * The premiere serves as a 2018 New Year's Special, and it intertwines with the Season 4 finale *This is the first season to have varying ratings (e.g. PG, PG-13, even 14+), depending on an episode's content, as it deems to be hard to discuss a topic in a simple manner sometimes (while yet still try its best to retaining the family-friendly fuzz of the show). This will be the case for future seasons, however some episodes and scenes are cut altogether in the 4Kids airings, or some plot points are slightly altered here and there Category:Jared & Friends